


The lost Prince

by Siamena



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M, Idek how to tag tbh, M/M, Rating May Change, benny boo has a twinie, edk, ehm, fem/fem - Freeform, fem/male, im so bad at tagging, male on male action going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siamena/pseuds/Siamena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Ben might be the one in line for the throne, he hasn't always been. He had an older brother once, but he was taken away before Ben could really meet him. When he decided to open up Auradon's gates to five descendants of Villains from the Isle of the Lost, he finds himself maybe, jut maybe, face to face with his brother. Will they recognize each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lost Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fifth Decendant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970119) by [TombRaider008](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TombRaider008/pseuds/TombRaider008). 



> So this was loosly based on TombRaider008's The fifth Decendant, basically I read it and thought, what if the brother was older? Tralalala --- thiss happened.

_ Once upon a time, long, long ago - well more like twenty years ago, Belle married her beast in front of 6,000 of their closest personal friends. Big cake! _

 

_ Anyway, instead of a honeymoon Beast united all of the Kingdoms and got himself elected as King of The United States of Auradon.  He rambled up all the villains and the sidekicks, basically all the really interesting people, and booted them off to the Isle of The Lost, with a magical barrier to keep them there. This is my hood: no magic, no wifi, no way out… _

 

_..Or so I thought. _

_ Hang on! You’re about to meet us; but first this happened… _

 

**_16 years ago_ **

 

The Queen Belle moaned in pain as another wave of agony was rippled through her body. She took a deep breath and yelled again as the midwives ran crazy around her.

 

‘’Jut one more push, my Queen!’’ A middle aged woman urged, sitting between the Queen’s legs. ‘’I can see the head!’’

 

‘’Aaaaaaaaaaah- I can’t I can’t I can’t,’’ the Queen cried, ready to give up. A large hand took her smaller one and squeezed. She turned her head to see her husband, King Adam smile gently and encouragingly.

 

‘’Yes, you can. I believe in you, we both do,’’ he trailed of as they both though of their son, Prince Carl Phillip, who just turned two. ‘’You can do this! You’ve done this before, my love.’’

 

‘’Gaaaaah…’’

 

*

‘’Come, my darling,’’ the Queen cooed at her son, who released the servants hand and waddled over to his mother. HIs father helped him onto the bed and Carl crawled towards his mother. ‘’Look,’’ she said and carefully positioned the sleeping babe in her arms for Carl to get a better view. ‘’Say hello to your younger brother, Benjamin Florian.’’

 

‘’B-ben?’’ Carl asked in awe, reaching out his hand to touch the small babe.

 

‘’Yes,’’ his father laughed. Carl looked up at the smiling king. ‘’Ben.’’

 

The family of now four sat happily in each other’s company cooing over their newest addition. But the happiness didn’t last long…

 

*

 

‘’CARL! WHERE IS MY SON!’’ The whole palace seemed to shake as the king let out a mighty roar. His wife stood cowering in the corner, holding her little baby son in her arms, weeping at the though of her son Carl not being in his crib. Her husband was busy trashing the room, trying to find Carl wherever he might be.

 

The servants had alerted them that they had not found either Carl or his nurse Gothel.

 

The King ordered the whole kingdom to be searched, every piece of land, every cave, each house and castle; they searched far and high for the missing prince but came up with nothing. Soon, the king and queen had to call of the search and return to rule the kingdom, but they never lost hope. They never stopped to reminf their remaining son of his big brother, who would return to them one day…

  
But what happened to the lost prince? Did he die? Was he raised as some farmboy? No.. something else, something the quuen and king would think was worse happened… He would be raised as a villain, in the Isle of the lost.. By Shan Yu.


End file.
